bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lead to Gold
|image = 003-Alchemist.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Alchemist |unlocked = 2000 XP |path = Path 3 |upgrade = 3 |cost = $850 (Easy) $1,000 (Medium) $1,080 (Hard) $1,200 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (attack potion and acid pools) 1 / 2.0s for 4.0s (corrosion DoT) |pierce=15 (attack potion, e.a.u.) 5 (acid pools) |attackspeed=Moderately Slow (attack potion and acid pools, every 1.6s, e.a.u.) |range=45 |statuseffects=Red Acid (1 / 2.0s corrosion for 4.0s DoT, can be overridden by Purple Acid) Golden Lead (attacks by this alchemist onto leads causes them to earn $50, leads only) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts = +$50 per affected lead, on-target, generated upon popping |camo=No |related upgrades= }} Lead to Gold is the path 3 tier 3 upgrade for the Alchemist in Bloons TD 6. As stated in its name, it turns Lead Bloons into Gold, giving more cash when popped. It costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium, $1080 on Hard, and $1200 on Impoppable. Strategies Lead to Gold causes the Alchemist to be able to generate a secondary income to popping bloons when combating Leads, granting $50 for every Lead bloon popped while coated with the acid from an Alchemist with this upgrade. Regular Lead bloons earn money immediately, as they are popped by the acid, while Fortified Leads will earn money upon being popped, regardless of what tower dealt the final blow. While the upgrade is 20% cheaper than even a Banana Farm, the upgrade is best used based on context of the round and the towers behind the Alchemist; Too few Leads, and the upgrade is unprofitable, too many towers that can already pop Leads and the Alchemist is unable to profit from the remaining bloons. To make sure that the Alchemist gets to Lead Bloons first before the other towers, placing him at the beginning of the track allows for more time before other Lead popping towers can even have the Leads in their range. In Magic Monkeys Only games, it can be considered as the primary Lead popping source to be both reliable, profitable and having little competition when using other Magic Monkeys with proper upgrades. Some of the more devastating competition for the practicality of this upgrade are towers with high range or splash that can take out Leads, such as Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision or higher and Bomb Shooters following its first or third paths. The most devastating tower to compete with, however, is Obyn Greenfoot, as he is cheap, often used at the start of the game, boosts the Magic class to interfere with Magic Monkeys Only games and has a long reaching Lead popping attack. Being able to pop the Lead layer of the first bloons is possible with ideal positioning, but since Obyn's attacks typically follow the track against the bloons, it can lead to the resulting Black Bloons to receive fire and pop the new Leads before the Alchemist has the chance to. Earnings Lead to Gold is only effective on rounds with Lead Bloons. On Easy, it takes 17 Lead bloons to earn back the cost of the upgrade. Medium takes 20, Hard takes 22, and Impoppable takes 24. Below is a table listing all of the rounds with Lead bloons, how many are in each round, and the maximum possible earnings from each round. Alternate Bloon Rounds *The money earned on these rounds may only be obtained if the Alchemist is given Camo detection by another tower, or the camo properties are stripped without popping the bloons with upgrades such as Shimmer or Submerge and Support. Gallery Lead to Gold BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork as seen in the upgrades menu Lead to Gold Icon BTD6.png|Lead to Gold upgrade icon Lead to Gold maker.png|Earning the $50 from popping Lead Bloons from Lead to Gold effect Lead to gold crosspaths.png|Lead to Gold Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 2) Trivia *The upgrade is a reference to the real life Philosopher's Stone which turns base metals into precious gold, as seen with how it works. *Acid pools created by this Alchemist from the Acid Pool upgrade will also trigger the $50 cash reward from popping leads. **The same applies to Rubber to Gold, but only works on Leads and does NOT automatically turn other bloons partially to gold unless the potion directly hits the targeted Bloon. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Alchemist Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades